The Secret Of The Show-Off
by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21
Summary: From My Point Of View Of The Video Evidence Vickie Gurrrero Present On Raw Monday Night


A/N:Hey Guys Im Back With Another One Of My One-Shots With My Newfound Slash Pairing Of The Show-Off Dolph Ziggler And John Cena And It Going To Be Based On Last Night Raw Of Which Vickie Gurrrero Presenting Video Evidence Of John Cena Coming Out Of His Hotel Room With A Towel On Putting On His Do Not Disturb Sign On His Im Adding That Dolph Ziggler Was The One In There With Him Which No One Knows About Until Vickie Present The Video Evidence On Raw. Which Worries Dolph About Anyone Finding Out About Him And John Relationship**.**

* * *

Well Lets This Get One-Shot Rolling Shall We And Here It Is The Secret Of The Show-Off Enjoy It.

**The Secret Of The Show-Off**

**Rating: T**

Pairing: John Cena/Dolph Ziggler

Contains: Events That Occurred On Raw Last Night And Lots Fluff And Just Plain Love

How can Vickie be so stupid Of to present that video of John coming out of his hotel room. Dolph ask himself knowing full well anybody can find out him and john relationship and you see my secret im been dating john cena yes john cena the hero to all. I always been in love with him since i arrive here in the wwe but no got to really express my feelings to him cause he was to married to elizabeth **(A/N: John Cena Ex-Wife) **and i was in a relationship at time so it was really bad timing to express how i felt about him.

But Months,Later he finally finalize his divocre from his ex wife liz and i just got out of my relationship and one day he ask me out and we dating in secret every since and now. As i am watching the mointer backstage watching this so- call video evidence vickie has knowing this will blow my and john cover so john steps out looking good doing he thinks to himself and watches the video. As john closes the door which no knows that. I was there cause John took me out that night and lets say when we got to his room he had me in fits of passion and i enjoy mintue it and as the video ends. I see john coming up the ramp. John brushes against my hand taking my hand not caring. If anyone was watching walking to his lockeroom and as we get in there me and john talking about no one knows that i was in there with and i just smile to myself knowing im in safe in his hands. So i leave to get ready for our tag team. I have with punk against him and ryback so i kiss john goodbye as he kisses my forehead as i leave to go to get ready for our tag team match.

So it Hours Later That Im Waiting By the Curtain getting ready to go there out for my tag team match with punk. which i see john behind me telling good luck smiling. As i hear my name being announce i leave entrance arena heading down to the ring showing off like i usually do as me and punk wait for our opponents cena and ryback to arrive for our tag team match. Soon as the bell rings punk and cena starts off it off fighting back and forward and mintues later punk tags me in and now. I get in and cena take me down and when he has me lock up. I can feel his breathe on my head breathing hard on me and as i breaking the hold taking the advantage and fighting him back and taking him down as im dropping the elbows on him and try pining him for a 3 count. He sneak to cup a feel he just loves foreplay when are they when we are in ring together.

He cant keep his hands off me and as now im doing for usually show-off thing as he recovers and he tries covering me for 3 count but as i was kicking at 2 he brushes his hand against my thigh and we get back up and i take him down with a clotheline taking in punk doing his usually kick to the head to cena in the corner. As he slumps down in the corner and i cant help but feel awful to my see my lover john getting beat up by punk as he lift him for a Go To Sleep **(A/N:Cm Punk Finishing** **Move) **but to my relief john slips out of that trying for an attuide adjustment** (A/N: John Cena Finishing Move) **but punk slips from it and gives john a kick to the head looking in fear. As i see that and as i see punk trying a cover over john. As he kicks out as punk is grounding him and still have control in the match. As im standing on the aporn whispering for my lover to get up and he does fighting against punk giving him a attuide adjustment rolling over and trying to recover and punk makes a tag to me and i stop john from making a tag to ryback. I punch him in the face knocking him down and choking out him in the corner. As the referee is telling me to break the count and which i did. As John runs me against the ropes he elbows me in my jaw knocking me to the mat as i slowly gets up to my feet while john is still down on the mat slowly trying to make to ryback. As i stop him from making a tag to ryback taking him down again trying for another 3 count as he kicking out. He kisses my behind neck damn him and foreplay is making me all hot for him as i drag him back to my corner tagging in punk again.

As im standing on the apron watching John get takan down by a neckbreaker from punk. I cant help but to feel worry and i try not to be as punk covers him for a 3 count. As john kicks out again as punk keeps him ground as john lifts on his shoulders dropping punk to the mat as john trys to make a to ryback punk stops him from making a tag to ryback. As he knocks john over to corner making a tag to me punk holding him for me as i kick him in head strutting showing off. I drop him with a standing dropkick going for another 3 count and kicking taking the advantage on him again going to the toprope going for another dropkick and he moves out of the way with me lying on the mat in agony and and i roll over to my corner going to tag in punk. As i rolls over to make a tag and i did tag in punk as john did the same tagging ryback . As ryback takes him with a round of clothesline and than he drops punk on his back and as i come in he takes me out with a clotheline laying me out on the mat taking punk out with a spinebuster and he slams into the ringpost lifting me up and dropping me on punk and than take me out with a clotheline and as im outside the knocks punk out with a clotheline setting him up to finishing him off with the shell-shock pining him 3 count.

As both John and Ryback wins the tag team and than having a staredown which it ended raw. I walk back up the ramp when i hear John calling my name Dolph as which i turn around to see him smiling at me kissing my knuckles and telling me how proud he was of in our tag team leaving me to blush as he kisses my cheek telling to make meet him here in a couple of mintues so we can leave to get on his bus to leave as soon as possible. I nod my head in my response and i leave from the backstage arena. I head to the direction to my lockeroom to shower and to get dress and as i head into my lockeroom i jump in the shower really fast and gets out and start getting dress. As i see John waiting by the arena doors waiting for me sending me a smile my way. As he takes my hand getting on his bus and laying me down next to me. As John tells me Dolph im really am proud of you And i smile again kissing him turning around thinking i dont really care if anyone fines out that john is my secret cause as long we are together nothing really matters.

**The End**

* * *

**So You Like It You Hate It Please Rewiew**


End file.
